


[Podfic of] The Chamber Below the Dreadfort by Phoenixflame88

by originally reads (originally)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, CARTER Angela - Works, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bluebeard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - TV, Community: amplificathon, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Sansa Stark never thought she would be rescued by a Lannister and a lady knight or be married to the legitimized bastard of Lord Bolton, but war brings strange times. Sansa's strange new husband bids her to explore every room in the Dreadfort - except one. A retelling of Angela Carter's Bluebeard story, "The Bloody Chamber."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Chamber Below the Dreadfort by Phoenixflame88

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenixflame88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixflame88/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chamber Below the Dreadfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812308) by [Phoenixflame88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixflame88/pseuds/Phoenixflame88). 



> See original for author's notes.
> 
> Please heed the warnings, although there's nothing darker than what already exists in both canons.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGame%20of%20Thrones%5D%20The%20Chamber%20Below%20the%20Dreadfort.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGame%20of%20Thrones%5D%20The%20Chamber%20Below%20the%20Dreadfort.m4b) | Duration: 01:28:18

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> I'm grateful to Phoenixflame88 for writing this and for allowing me to perform it. I'm a long-time fan of the gothic novel and of Angela Carter's beautiful feminist gothic fairytale revisions, and this story spoke to me on a deep level. The fusion of canons works so well: Sansa as the innocent maid, Ramsay as the Sadistic (literally) villain, and Theon, Catelyn and Brienne (as well as Sansa herself; this is the feminist revision, after all) each embodying aspects of the gothic hero. I have a feeling that both Bluebeard and de Sade are part of GRRM's original inspiration for Ramsay. But after all that, the thing I like most about this story is that it's a fantastic character study of Sansa. 
> 
> The music within this recording is [Fairytale by Kai Engel](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Calls_and_Echoes/), used under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/). 
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
